A known educational tool for teaching reading and writing skills includes a flat writing surface and a raised rim that surrounds the surface. A displaceable writing medium, commonly table salt, is distributed over the writing surface. The student writes in the salt by pressing his or her finger against the surface and forming letters, numbers or shapes. Shaking redistributes the salt and erases the writing. The rim prevents the salt from spilling from the writing surface.
The tool assists young or physically challenged children in learning to read and write. Many such children lack the muscle coordination to hold chalk or pencils. The tool enables a child to write with just his or her finger, without use of chalk or pencils. The child receives visual and tactile feedback while writing in the salt, and many young children or challenged students find the tool fun and motivating to use.